The Sun Also Rises
by Pepper4576
Summary: She lost the cat she thought she loved to her long time enemy. She watched the cat who stole her life away from her live the life that she desired. She was killed just as she was about to fix her life. All she wants now is revenge, and she'll have it. Sequel to Who Will Be Betrayed.
1. It Gets Worse at Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**So here the sequel! I am hopeful that everyone will like it just as much as the first story! It is a bit darker, so I rated it T instead of K+. ANYWAY, I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

"L-Leave me alone. Please. You've won...you've won! Just leave me alone!"

Dappleleaf shrunk back into the shadows, her lungs and throat aching from the yelling. Her green eyes were wide and her normally fluffy fur was now lifeless. She sat hunched down, scared. Torment controlled her expression, and the lack of sleep made her more jumpy than usual.

"Okay, now you admit it," Rosethorn meowed casually, stepping out from where she was sheltered, which was under a tree. "But I don't believe you. I really don't. I mean, honestly, all this has been amusing, but I am not done."

"I have had enough!" Dappleleaf cried out shakily, her voice wavering. "Just please...you've won. What more do you want?"

"Yeah, but see, I just don't think you _have_ had enough. I mean, why not prove it to me, you know?" Rosethorn took a step forward, her green eyes flickering. "We've talked about this, remember? Come on, it'll stop all this. You could even be with your beloved sister."

Dappleleaf turned away, hiding her face. Her whole body was wracked with tremors. "You...you want m-me to let you kill me. I can't...I won't. Ashfall...I can't leave Ashfall! He doesn't even know yet. I h-have to tell him. Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow." She was talking more to herself at that point than anything.

Rosethorn snorted audibly. "Oh right. That. Why tell him at all? I've already warned you that it will only get worse. Trust me. It's better if you end your life now." She shrugged, walking a few paces forward. "You know it's the right thing to do."

"No!" Dappleleaf shouted, leaping to her paws. "Stop! Get out of my head! Get out!" She shut her eyes ad focused extremely hard, wishing for the white she-cat to disappear, just like she had done every day. Still, when she opened her eyes there stood Rosethorn.

"Sorry, I am clearly not that easy to get rid of," Rosethorn sneered, now close enough to touch Dappleleaf. "You are young. You have moons left to live. It will be torture for you if you constantly have to deal with me, right?"

* * *

Dappleleaf snapped awake. Ashfall stood over her, his amber eyes glowing with concern. "Dappleleaf...?" he whispered, tilting his head to the side. "Another nightmare?" he questioned, probably already knowing the answer. "Won't you tell me what they are about?"

"I'm fine," Dappleleaf muttered, getting to her paws. "I need fresh air. Excuse me." She pushed past him and walked for the exit. The cat on vigil let her leave without a word.

The night air made Dappleleaf relaxed. _A dream. She was just plaguing your dreams. Calm down. It was just a dream. _It was better in real life. Sure, Rosethorn was a constant problem, but she had no control over anything. In her dreams, however, Rosethorn had complete power. She forced Dappleleaf to feel extreme fear and terror.

"Go back to sleep, Dappleleaf. It isn't healthy to not get enough rest." Rosethorn meowed beside her, just like the haunting ghost she was. "You're weak. I get it. You can't face me at my strongest."

"Whatever, Rosethorn." Dappleleaf muttered under her breath. "Get used to another day of being ignored. I bet it hurts when no other cats are able to see you. You always liked being the center of attention." She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Rosethorn let out a huff, annoyed. "You are pretty irritating yourself. I'm sure you have been told enough times." She leapt over a wobbly log, landing on the other side silently.

Dappleleaf jumped, but Rosethorn stuck her paw out and moved the log, causing Dappleleaf to stumble when she landed. At first Dappleleaf didn't think much of it, but then it hit her. "Wait. Did you just...move that?"

"Yep. I told you that I am getting stronger." Rosethorn proudly announced. "I've been trying pretty hard. Hard work pays off, I guess. Maybe that's why your horrible sister was able to kill me. I never trained as an apprentice."

"Or maybe you deserved to die." Dappleleaf turned away, her heart rate rising quickly. _Is she really getting stronger, or is she just trying to scare me? _Dappleleaf refused to let the murderous she-cat get the better of her. "Don't think you're frightening me. Honestly, I couldn't be less concerned." A lie. A flat out lie.

"Is that why you were begging for mercy in your dream," Rosethorn snapped, her tail flicking back and forth.

Dappleleaf shook her head. "You put fear in me, so it doesn't count." She faced the ghost cat, squinting. It was so weird how it was just her that could see Rosethorn. No other cat knew. If anyone wandered out into the forest at night and stumbled upon them, they would only see Dappleleaf talking to herself.

"Whatever." Rosethorn reached her paw forward and started clawing the fallen tree, interested by how she was actually making an effect on anything besides Dappleleaf.

Dappleleaf stared at the scratch marks that were now on the tree, a shiver of fear running through her. _Who's helping her? Someone must be! She can't have done this alone, and I'm sure any manipulative cat in the Dark Forest would just jump at the opportunity to torture a living cat. _Dappleleaf paused. _But no cat in the Dark Forest is willing to help others. Why would they sacrifice what could be theirs to help Rosethorn?_

"You should probably get back," Rosethorn commented, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, you really should. Cats will start to wonder. We don't want that now do we?"

"Shut up!" Dappleleaf hissed, whirling around and starting for camp. "You be quiet. Just be quiet!" She clamped her mouth shut, refusing to acknowledge the ghost for any moment longer.

"Come on, you know where this is going, right?" Rosethorn asked, keeping in pace with her. She casually batted at plants, fascinated by how she could actually touch them. "We both know that you are going to eventually go crazy. Think of the dream as a prophecy for the future. I know it, and you know it. Let me kill you now."

Dappleleaf flattened her ears, trying to block out Rosethorn's voice. Somehow the sound penetrated through all her mind defenses. _Don't think about her. Just don't. Stop thinking about her. Maybe she'll go away. If she can get stronger with time so can you._

* * *

"Dappleleaf."

"Just leave me alone! Okay? I have had enough!" Dappleleaf snapped, whirling around to face the source of the voice. She froze when she realized it was Ashfall. He frowned at her, unsure by her sudden outburst. "Sorry. I had another nightmare last night."

"I know. Just tell me what it's about," Ashfall meowed softly, coming forward and giving her cheek a lick. "We can get you some herbs to help you sleep, or we can try and figure out what's causing the dreams so they will go away."

Dappleleaf stepped away from him, shaking her head. "No...nothing can be done. I don't want to bother you about it, alright. Let's just forget it. Pretend it never happened."

"Every night?" Ashfall asked skeptically. "Pretend it never happened every single night?" He let out a long sigh. "Stop this. I know you're strong and you don't have to prove that to me. But even strong cats can get help. Please, Dappleleaf. I can help you. I promise that I can. Just tell me what you have been dreaming about."

Dappleleaf took a deep breath. "It's not just dreams. I mean, they are the worst and everything, but it's all the time." She shyly glanced up at her mate, wondering what his reaction would be. His amber eyes appeared confused and uncertain. "I see her, Ashfall. She comes and haunts me. I see her all the time."

"Who?" Ashfall took a small step forward. "Who do you see? Creamstep? I thought you would be happy to see Creamstep. I know you recovered from her death and all, but it's obvious that you still miss her."

"No!" Dappleleaf snapped, a wave of frustration coming over her. "No. It's not Creamstep. It's Rosethorn. She is here, Ashfall. Believe me. She follows me around and torments me! It started moons ago!"

Realization lit Ashfall's face. He nodded slowly, letting out a long sigh. "That makes more sense," he meowed slowly. "Listen. You know she is dead, right? She can't be..._haunting _you. It's impossible. It's probably just trauma that is reappearing. We can still get you help-"

"See? I knew it! I shouldn't have said anything!" Dappleleaf snapped, her patience waning. "You wanted to know, so there it is. It is what it is, now leave it be or accept it. Either way, it's true."

Ashfall's golden eyes flickered with a flash of hurt, causing Dappleleaf to feel a pinch of guilt. She shook off the feeling quickly and got to her paws. He was quiet for a moment, but then spoke up. "I'm sorry, it just isn't possible, okay? I mean...it's just your mind that is creating these images. You can get help. I want to help you-"

"Just stop!" Dappleleaf snarled, recoiling from the harsh sound of her own voice. "Look, leave it alone." She did not wait for a response and shoved past him, heading for the camp entrance. However, Sagewhisker intercepted her as she was walking.

"Dappleleaf, hold on. You are needed on a hunting patrol."

Dappleleaf flicked her tail to show that she heard the deputy. She padded over to the group of cats at the camp entrance which she guessed was the patrol. Dappleleaf dipped her head kindly to them, sighing. _Well, Rosethorn hasn't shown herself for a while now. Maybe I'm winning._

"Ooh! We haven't been on a hunting patrol recently!"

Rosethorn popped up beside her, her green eyes smug. Dappleleaf rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned to stare at her paws, shuffling them in the dirt. The SunClan camp was drier than LeafClan's since her former clan had a small brook running through the center of camp.

"Excuse me?" Rustclaw asked. Dappleleaf glanced up, confused. "How dare you talk to me like that! Not only am I a senior warrior, but you just transferred into this clan! I expect some respect. For someone who hates any talk about Rosethorn, you sure can act like her."

Dappleleaf winced at his words. It was all Rosethorn's fault. She had been speaking, her voice overpowering Rustclaw's. "Sorry...I am really not feeling well today," Dappleleaf mumbled, ducking her head with embarrassment. "It won't happen again."

"It had better not," Rustclaw said gruffly. "Go to the medicine cat's den. Maybe you'll be feeling well enough to attend Mistykit's apprentice ceremony. She deserves all the support she can get after what she's been through."

Dappleleaf nodded, backing away from the patrol. He was right, she really just needed to clear her head. She needed to be stable, or at least appear stable. Mistykit would be apprentices that day. It was a good thing that SunClan was gaining another warrior, yet Dappleleaf felt almost emotionless about it.

"Whoops, I didn't mean to do that," Rosethorn meowed casually, flicking her ear. "It's only getting worse. End it now while you aren't ruined. You know it's the smart thing to do."

"I will not," Dappleleaf whispered, shutting her eyes as she padded toward the medicine cat's den. She felt oddly wobbly, and her head seemed clouded with fuzz. "Don't talk to me. Please." She felt a wave of nausea hit her when she realized that she was begging her enemy, but what else could she do?

"It makes me so happy to see you in this much pain." Rosethorn shrugged. "All I have is time."

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think?**

**Next chapter: Rainstorm's life seems to be on track, aside from her own personal romance drama. However, her newfound peace and happiness if cut short when a warrior shows up in camp, clinging to life, and the blame is questionable.**

**Question: How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know if you liked it!**


	2. The Word of a Dying Cat

**So...here is chapter two! I am pretty excited for this one. My old favorite character was Dappleleaf, but to be honest it's now Rainstorm because I definitely love writing her chapters the most. She is a completely selfless character, in my opinion. ANYWAY, I am glad that most of you all liked this new story, though I know some people were confused. I was a bit worried about that, since I never ****really know how to start stories.**

**Fact: In the time gap between the original and this sequel, Rainstorm and Sparrow have become "official" mates.**

* * *

Storm clouds rolled in, fluffy, tall, and a deep shade of grey. Rainstorm fluffed up her fur, preparing herself for the obvious rain. She ducked into the warrior's den and found her place beside Sparrow, shivering. "I was hoping the storm would go around the territories. It doesn't look like that will happen."

Sparrow gave her ear an affectionate lick. "Oh well. As long as Nettlepelt doesn't send either of us on patrol then we're okay." He rolled on to his side, flinging feathers into the air.

Rainstorm batted at the floating pieces of fluff for a moment, letting out a _mrrw_ of laughter. "Or Foxstep. I know you don't like him, but I just think that you need to give him a chance."

Sparrow rolled his eyes, sighing. "We've been over why I don't like him. I know how he feels about you, and I know that you don't return the feelings, but it still makes me dislike him." The brown tabby shrugged as though the matter was no big deal.

"Sparrow," Rainstorm complained, flopping down beside him and snuggling up against him. "I understand that you can read cats perfectly, and it's amazing, but I seriously think you have this one wrong. I'm Creamstep's sister, for StarClan's sake. He's my best friend. Please try to make an effort?"

Sparrow let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It all makes sense. Your eyes, Rain. Your eyes are the same as Creamstep's. They're both blue. I can see why he admires your eyes."

Rainstorm glanced at him. She rested her head underneath his chin and stayed quiet, pondering if what Sparrow said had any truth to it. _Foxstep and I are pretty close, but we're best friends. Besides, he loved Creamstep far too much to let her go that easily. Sure, it's been moons, but I don't see him with anyone else._

As she was thinking, Foxstep padded into the den. He paused to shake off droplets of water from his ginger pelt. "Rainstorm," he greeted warmly, dipping his head. "I was wondering if you made it out of the storm's path safely."

Rainstorm hesitated, feeling Sparrow's gaze burning into her back. She was afraid to look at him and meet his I-told-you-so expression. "That's really nice, thanks." She moved closer to Sparrow, curious to see Foxstep's reaction. She decided that if he didn't react, he just cared about her as a friend. However, if he did, then it was a clear sign of actual feelings that she could stop.

Foxstep glanced away, making Rainstorm's stomach drop. _I need to make it clear. Have I been making him think I care about him like that?_

As a young cat, Rainstorm would have loved nothing more than to have toms fight for her affections. Now that she had the dream, she needed to crush it. She had a cat that she loved, another one could ruin that.

"Hey, Sparrow, can you give us a moment to talk?" Rainstorm asked her mate, giving him a reassuring lick on his forehead. Sparrow gave a small nod, getting to his paws and hesitating at the entrance of the den. He turned to look at her over his shoulder before speaking.

"I'll just take a walk, or see if I'm needed on a patrol," Sparrow meowed lightly. He exited out of the den, his brown tabby tail disappearing through the bramble tunnel.

Rainstorm sighed, shutting her eyes. She faced the expectant orange tabby, blinking her eyes open. _Just spit it out, Rainstorm! Get it over with. _She shut her thoughts out to focus. "Foxstep, we need to talk. I...well it's just that we have been getting closer over the past couple moons, and I-"

"It's okay," Foxstep said, nodding. "You don't need to say it." Rainstorm relaxed, her fears diminishing. She opened her mouth to clarify that they were still friends, but Foxstep beat her to it. "I have feelings for you too. And I know it's wrong. Creamstep was the love of my life, but she told me that I would love again, and now I have opened my heart to you. And then there's Sparrow. I know telling him is going to be hard and all, but-"

"Wait!" Rainstorm interrupted, her heart sinking. She glanced down at her paws, the tension returning. Frantic thoughts clouded her brain as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. "Slow down. I think we need to make some things clear, here, okay? Foxstep, I don't-"

"Help! Help!"

The shrieks cut Rainstorm off mid sentence. Without a second thought, she burst into the camp clearing, gasping at the sight of a bloodied cat. Rainstorm rushed over, leaning against her to support her. "What happened?" Rainstorm demanded, fighting her shock. She turned to face the cat, her heart sinking. "Hawkfeather," she whispered her former mentor's name.

Rockheart, the cat that had called for help, shook his head, uncertain. "I don't know. She just walked into camp like this. Where's Rushwater? She needs the medicine cat. Quick!"

Rainstorm spotted the medicine cat bolting out of his den, herbs clamped tightly in his jaws. "Lay her down," Rushwater ordered as soon as he spit the plants out. "Gently. Try not to move her much."

Rainstorm obeyed without question. She slowly lowered the whimpering warrior to the ground. "What else can we do?" Rainstorm asked, worried. She met Hawkfeather's gaze. The injured cat's eyes were full of pain, and a dull appearance seemed to be growing in them. "She's dying!"

"Step back!" Rushwater snapped, wrapping Hawkfeather's open wounds with cobweb. "Let me handle this. She is hurt very badly." He stepped back, pushing a few green leaves toward Rainstorm and Rockheart. "Chew those up and press it against the cobweb."

Rainstorm nodded, dropping into a crouching position. She bit down on the nasty flavored herbs. After they were in a poultice, she pressed them over the cobweb, wincing as Hawkfeather let out a moan of agony. Rockheart followed her actions, giving her a concerned look. He seemed equally worried, and it took Rainstorm a moment to remember that Hawkfeather was Rockheart's sister.

"What did this to you?" Rainstorm asked, inching closer to Hawkfeather. She remembered that SunClan had scented a fox, but she wasn't aware of it in clan territory. "Foxes? A badger?"

Hawkfeather struggled for an answer. "A...a...c...c-cat." Her voice was strained and hoarse, but Rainstorm understood the two words perfectly. She jerked back, surprised.

"A cat? From SunClan? Were they from DuskClan? What was their name? Why did they attack you?" Rainstorm inquired, digging her claws into the dirt.

"Enough. She doesn't have the energy to waste on your questions," Rushwater barked, lashing his tail. "She will be able to answer everything once she is healed. But she will remain forever silent if she dies!"

Rainstorm recoiled from his harsh tone. She gave one pleading look at Hawkfeather to answer, a dreadful and knowing feeling that Hawkfeather wouldn't make it either way. _She needs to speak up now, or we will never know! Who would do such a thing anyway. I'm placing my bet on DuskClan. _

Hawkfeather met her gaze and gave a slight, apologetic nod. "I...I...I w-w...w-was a-att-tacked b-by..." She fell silent for a moment, her eyes shutting, making Rainstorm feel a sense of panic. Hawkfeather blinked her eyes open again. "I-I'm s-so so-orry R-Rains-storm. I-It-t was...was Sparrow."

Rainstorm flinched at the name. "No. No, Hawkfeather, I said who _attacked_ you. You have it...you have it wrong!" She leaned closer, begging StarClan that Hawkfeather would say something else. "Hawkfeather, who attacked you? Hawkfeather?" The she-cat had fall silent, and her chest no longer rose with air. "Hawkfeather wake up!"

She stepped back, turning to look around at the crowd that had gathered. She let out a whimper, her mind a blur. _Sparrow? No! He would never. It's a mistake, I know for sure that it is an accident. She was just...I don't know! But it wasn't Sparrow._

Just as Rainstorm was about to speak, Rockheart cut her off. "Where is Sparrow?" He sounded devastated and angry, glancing around him. "My sister is dead, and she said that loner was the cat who attacked her!"

"It was a mistake! She didn't mean that!" Rainstorm defended, fear sinking into her. _They cannot possibly think Sparrow of all cats killed her. There is absolutely no way! _"I don't know who killed her, but I know that Sparrow did not!"

"Then where is he?" Rockheart countered, once again looking around him. "I actually saw him wander out of camp. Just in time for Hawkfeather to stagger in here gasping for life!" He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you're covering for him!"

"What? No! This is all an accident and-"

"She was with me," Foxstep meowed, stepping forward. "Rainstorm had no part in this. She never left camp. I was with her all along." He dipped his head at the grieving warrior. "There has to be some type of alternate meaning to what she said."

"Stop!"

Brackenstar pushed his way forward in front of all the cats. He met each cat's eyes. "I want no more arguing." He faced Rockheart. "Sparrow isn't guilty until proven so. We will ask him where he was when he was gone. It is quite likely that it was a fox. I know you want vengeance, and you will have it."

Rainstorm nodded, supporting her leader's words. "That's right."

As if on cue, Sparrow walked into camp, pausing when all eyes turned to him. He scanned their expressions and stood still. "What's wrong?" he asked warily. He stepped forward, his gaze falling on Hawkfeather. "Oh."

Rainstorm darted forward, running to Sparrow's side and giving his cheek an affectionate lick. "Where were you?" she questioned gently.

"I walked along the DuskClan border," Sparrow meowed, suspicious. "What's going on?" He frowned, turning to Rainstorm. "What's happening?" he asked her, worry consuming his expression.

"It's nothing." Rainstorm replied, facing the clan. "See? He was nowhere near where Hawkfeather was attacked."

"He's lying!" Rockheart spat, stepping forward. "He's been here for how many moons? Not many. We still don't know where his loyalties lie."

"With me!" Rainstorm snapped, glaring at him. "Sparrow has sone nothing to earn this suspicion. He has helped the clan in every way he can. Why would he attack Hawkfeather? He has no motive!"

"Let's drop it now," Brackenstar meowed, sighing. "What happened was tragic, and we cannot be placing blame. We must investigate further. Until then, all cats are to drop the subject."

Rainstorm nodded. She starting to head for the warrior's den when Rockheart intercepted her. She stood back, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you have to say, you can forget it. Sparrow is innocent."

"I was just going to warn you. You had better watch your mate before he kills another cat."

* * *

**So...I really want to know how you liked it, so please review and tell me what you think. I'm aiming for 30 reviews for a new chapter.**

**Next chapter: Dappleleaf struggles even further with Rosethorn's ghost. She meets a cat at the border who claims to have answers to her problems. In her investigation, Dappleleaf learns a way to rid her life of Rosethorn.**

**Question: Which plot will you think you'll enjoy the most this story (Rainstorm's or Dappleleaf's)?**


	3. The Cure

**Okay, so here's chapter 3. I hope everyone likes it. This is, obviously, back in Dappleleaf's perspective. I planned a pretty stable alternating pattern between the sisters, aside from the added in other perspectives. (Sigh)...it kind of makes me very sad that I don't get to write Creamstep anymore! I already miss her...WHY DID I KILL HER OFF?**

**Fact: Every character created by YOU all will be used in this story, don't worry. They won't all appear at the same time, obviously.**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you plan to catch that?" Rosethorn asked, a satisfied look coming over her face.

Dappleleaf flattened her ears and got to her paws, staring at the place where a mouse had been sitting before Rosethorn had scared it off. She turned and walked back to her patrol, trying to act as though the wind was the cause of the mouse suddenly getting skittish. It wasn't as though she could say that her former enemy, who happened to be Rosethorn, was haunting her.

"You haven't spoken a word to me all day," Rosethorn whined. "I get the feeling that you're giving me the silent treatment. How rude of you." She gave her white fur a couple of licks.

Dappleleaf tried to block out the constant chattering by focusing on her clanmates conversation.

"I heard a cat is accused of murder in LeafClan," Rustclaw meowed, shrugging. "I think the rumors are true. They say that new cat, the loner, killed the cat. Loners, you just cannot trust them."

Dappleleaf froze. _What? A cat's dead and Sparrow is taking the fall for it? _She glanced at the other cats, engrossed in Rustclaw's words. Seizing her moment, Dappleleaf slid away from the parol, hiding herself behind some nearby bushes, praying to StarClan that her escape had been subtle.

"Sneaking away?" Rosethorn asked, curious herself. She paced around Dappleleaf, kicking rocks around. "I'm amazed how stupid everyone. They never think about anything that I move myself. They assume it's the wind."

"Won't you ever be quiet?" Dappleleaf hissed, giving up and speaking to her deceased enemy. She lashed her tail and started walking, hoping to clear her mind, if that was still possible.

Rosethorn kept it pace with her, but surprisingly didn't answer. Dappleleaf wanted to ask her why the sudden silence, but decided she had better just be grateful for the little time she had without Rosethorn highly irritating voice.

Dappleleaf crossed the border on to uncharted territory without even thinking about her actions. She had just become so used to leaving the territories, it was almost habitb. She kept walking, however, not caring how far away from SunClan she was. Just being alone might help her clear her head.

The bush beside her rustled.

Dappleleaf tensed, noting that Rosethorn was beside her in the open. She stiffened, tasting the air and freezing. "A rogue," she whispered to herself. She hadn't even considered running into another cat. Loners had almost completely disappeared from the clan scene for a long time.

"Who's there?" Dappleleaf called out, her voice trembling. She took a wary step forward, preparing herself for an attack. "Come out slowly," she warned, unsheathing her claws.

A ginger cat slowly slunk out of the bush. He, too, was alert and ready to attack or defend himself if necessary. "Who are you?" he asked, glancing her up and down. "A clan cat, I presume?"

"Yes. And you are a loner, no doubt." Dappleleaf paused, relaxing slightly. This cat seemed okay and didn't have a threatening sense to him, but the again, neither did Rosethorn when Dappleleaf first met her. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" The red cat asked in disbelief. "I think the more important question is what are _you_ doing here!" He sat down, also relaxing. "I live here. As you said, I am a loner."

"Oh, right," Dappleleaf meowed, embarrassed.

"Not so smart now, are you?" Rosethorn taunted, giving Dappleleaf a light shove.

"Shut up!" Dappleleaf snapped at Rosethorn, who now sat beside her fiddling with a branch. Dappleleaf paused, realizing she spoke to Rosethorn in front of the loner. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, I haven't got enough sleep lately." She looked down, shuffling her paws with embarrassment. "It's nothing, really."

The ginger cat's eyes narrowed. "Nothing? Answer me honestly. Who's there?"

Dappleleaf's eyes widened. _Wait, what? He knows...that's impossible. Unless...has it happened before? No, don't be silly. He clearly means something else. _Despite her suspicions, Dappleleaf confessed the truth anyway. "Rosethorn...she's dead, though. I'm not crazy, I promise. I just see her...all the time. I sound insane, don't I?"

"Believe it or not, no. Actually, you may think this Rosethorn is one clever cat, but she's not. She didn't invent this trick. Cats from the past have done this as well. Is she your sister? You must have a strong connection, first of all."

"No way!" Dappleleaf spat, turning to face Rosethorn. "She is the most vile and disgusting cat I have ever known. She tried to take my life multiple times, and my sister killed her. I have never disliked anything as much as her."

The ginger cat nodded slowly. "So hate would be the connecting bond here. You must really hate her, though, and she must hate you as well. It takes a lot to do what she is doing."

"Which is what, exactly?" Dappleleaf asked, stepping forward. "I call it haunting, personally. She won't leave me alone, ever! She scares off my prey and torments me in my sleep!"

The loner paused. "Well, yes, that's basically it." He fell silent. "I had this happen before as well, you know. It was my mate. She died, but she found a way to appear to me. I loved her so much, and I welcomed her. However, her presence made me absent to the real world, the one I was supposed to be living in."

Dappleleaf leaned forward. "Did you make it stop? How? I can't live like this! I am trying, I really am! But it's so much...it's hopeless." She let out a sigh, shutting her eyes. _Don't think like that. It is not hopeless. Hope is what keeps you strong. Be strong for yourself, and Ashfall._

"It's all in your head."

That phrase made Dappleleaf go rigid. "What? What do you mean? Of course it's all in my head, technically, but I can't make it go away!" She felt a hint of panic run through her. _These symptoms...they aren't the same! What if he cannot help?_

The rogue shook his head. "It is. She has gotten inside of your head, tricking you. It's okay, honestly, I suffered for a while too. Your mind is vulnerable, and that's why she can take advantage of it. You just need to work on your mental skills and learn how to block her out."

Dappleleaf snorted, turning away. "Believe me, strange and foreign cat, I have tried. I have focused to the limit, begging for her to leave. She won't...she can't. I'm stuck with her."

"You don't know what to focus _on_. If you're thinking about her, it empowers her. Think about something else you love. A cat, maybe? A memory, at least?"

Dappleleaf sighed. She was doubtful that this cat could help, but was willing to try anything. "Okay. Fine." She immediately thought of Ashfall, more specifically the time they had as apprentices after they first confessed their love for each other.

* * *

_"It's so weird...saying that I care about you openly. I've been hiding it for some time now. It's like a weight has been lifted." Dapplepaw meowed, sliding of her branch and landing on the one below it smoothly._

_"I know what you mean," Ashpaw said, copying her and dropping to a branch far below him. "See? I am so amazing at this game. You might want to forfeit now while you can still leave with your pride."_

_"Oh yeah?" Dapplepaw asked, rolling her eyes. "Watch and learn, amateur." She hopped up a few branches, careful of where she put her paws. The memories of her falling as Sweetpaw before she died were still vivid in her mind. She shook the thought away as she got high enough on the tree. Dapplepaw looked down at Ashpaw, who looked back up at her with a smirk in his eyes._

_"Um...can you explain to me exactly what you're doing here?" he teased, shrugging. "Like I said, if you quit now then you can still have your pride. Sort of. But let's face it, no cat is better than I am."_

_Dapplepaw let out a small laugh. "Are you sure about that? Watch and be ready to be impressed." She crouched down, aiming for a branch below the one Ashpaw was sitting on. She slowly slid off the stick she was currently perched on. _

_As Dapplepaw fell, she felt herself gaining speed. A surge of fear ran through her, enough to make her heart pound in her ears. She immediately latched on to the branch, yet her claws still slipped and she barely clung on._

_"Impressive. Your landing was a little shaky though," Ashpaw commented, jumping down. Dapplepaw nodded, climbing on the branch and positioning herself so she could see him. "What even was the point of this game again?"_

_"Oh, I see. You're pretending like you forgot because you cannot admit that you lost. Typical." Dapplepaw brightened, laughing. "It was a game to see who could fall the furthest. And I won."_

_"Sure you did," Ashpaw replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Dapplepaw gave him a serious stare, making him break down. "Okay, fine. You won. Don't forget that I let you win, though."_

_"Mmm-hmm. Sure you did."_

_Ashpaw batted at her with his paw, shaking his head. "Oh, whatever. This is like the first time that you have won. Remember the leaping contest."_

_"I won that too, remember?" Dapplepaw meowed, amused. "Oh, but you did win the trunk climbing one. I leap up, which is obviously why I won the leaping competition."_

_"Okay, there aren't really winners and losers here," Ashpaw started, ducking his head. "I think we all played fairly and we don't deserve to be labeled with those names. It's ruthless."_

_Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. "You were certainly willing to brand us with those names when you thought you were a winner. Sorry, but I like the sound of 'Dapplepaw the Winner'. It has a nice ring to it."_

_"It doesn't rhyme."_

_"Does it need to?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"Oh shut up! Neither does 'Ashpaw the Winner'!" Dapplepaw giggled, picking at the branch she was on. "Oh, I wanted to tell you something tonight. I...I love you."_

* * *

Dappleleaf opened her eyes. She was happy, just for moment, in that memory. She could visualize how easy her life was back then. "I went to a happy memory...but I don't think it worked."

"Do you see her?" the loner asked, a proud expression on his face. "I don't think you will."

Dappleleaf glanced around, expecting Rosethorn to taunt her for even trying. However, there wasn't a white pelt in sight. "N-No...She's gone..." Dappleleaf felt a wave of glee hit her. "She's gone! She's really gone away! Thank you!"

The loner nodded, looking at his paws. "My name is Ginger, in case you were wondering. And I'm happy to help. I know what's it's like...sort of. My situation wasn't as bad, of course, but-"

"No! I am so grateful!" Dappleleaf couldn't contain how pleased she felt. Rosethorn was gone, she was actually gone! _I don't have to deal with her anymore...my life is back together! I am free!_

* * *

**Well? I'm aiming for...45 reviews for the new chapter. Speaking of...here's the summary.**

**Next chapter: Rosethorn learns about the cat that is helping Dappleleaf to block her out as well as expose her plans. Desperate to be seen by another cat, she tries to enable her power on Ashfall so he can see her. However, she fails with consequences.**

**Also...Question: Are you happy that Dappleleaf FINALLY got rid of Rosethorn?**


	4. Deception

**Okay, first off, let me just apologize for being gone SO long! I had my exams for a week in January (not fun) but to top it off I then got sick, and then these past weeks have just been extremely hectic! Sorry about the lack of updates. They should be happening normally now (fingers crossed)!**

**So this chapter is in Rosethorn perspective, and I believe it's the first in this sequel so far? Hmm...Anyway I am pretty excited for you all to see what her mind set is right now. Also there is a flash back to her early life, and hopefully you'll find it interesting to see the differences/similarities of her back then to the present.**

**OH! And also for those wondering about murderous Sparrow and complaining about how unrealistic that is for him...just wait and see. I promise, I have thought it out.**

**Fact: Some of you have noticed, but Ashfall's character has slowly become far more serious than he used to be. His personality changes on the seriousness of the situation, or how he views it.**

* * *

"Dappleleaf, come on. What is the matter? I won't quit talking until you answer me."

Rosethorn was in a bad mood. Dappleleaf completely was ignoring her, and it was odd. She even acted happy - another odd thing. She wasn't supposed to be happy! What in the name of the Dark Forest was going on?

There was another thing. Rosethorn was getting weaker, and she knew it. Ever since Dappleleaf had spoken to that mangey rogue she had to try harder to move things. _Did it work? Did Dappleleaf actually find a way to block me out? _Those type of thoughts buzzed through her brain, and as much as she hated to admit it, Rosethorn feared that it was true.

"No...no. You are far more powerful. Just...figure it out. She's tricking you." Rosethorn shook her head. Ever since Dappleleaf had tuned her out, she had become lonely. It wasn't like the Dark Forest, even. There, at least, she could speak with others. Now she was isolated. No cat seemed to see or hear her.

Rosethorn let out a frustrated hiss and whirled around, dramatically marching out of camp, again realizing that no cat could see her. She kept her head down and walked...and walked...

Rosethorn glanced up at the sun, the longing to feel how warm it was suddenly increased. She wanted to feel like she did as a young kit with her siblings. She was so happy back then...so full of life. She had planned on becoming leader, starting a family. What went wrong?

* * *

_"Oof! Hey!" Rosekit squealed, quickly scrambling back to her feet. "Not fair!" She brushed off the dust from her fur and faced her sister, who had pounced and pushed her down._

_"That's three for me and none for you!" Larchkit teased, peering at her from over her ledge, the exact ledge she had just shoved Rosekit off. "Seriously, Rosekit, you need to get better at your balance, okay? You will never become a warrior being as clumsy as you are now."_

_"Leave her be!" Stonekit snapped at Larchkit, ramming into her side, sending the grey cat tumbling off the rock. "Stop being a bully, Larchkit! You are not so great after all."_

_Rosekit gave her brother a thankful nod before rushing to Larchkit's side. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, nudging her sister to help her get up. "You didn't have to do that, Stonekit. I was fine. And she's right...I am in no condition to be a warrior."_

_"Well of course not!" Stonekit exclaimed, bounding down and giving their sister a mean glare. "You're a kit, for StarClan's sake! Think of Ashkit. Do you think he can preform warrior duties? I doubt it."_

_"Nah, actually I can," Ashkit called from the rock he was perched on. He was stretched out, relaxing in the sun and not bothering with kit play. "But I much prefer to waste my time doing nothing. StarClan knows we only get six moons to do that before we are forced into a life of cleaning elder's dens."_

_"Cheer up," Rosekit told him quietly, casually looking up. "Think of it! Serving our clan. Helping other cats...it'll be so wonderful."_

_"Then why don't you become a medicine cat?" Larchkit spoke from behind her. She padded up to her, shrugging. "Clearly you aren't cut out to be a warrior." She met Rosekit's eyes, and the latter cringed away from the coldness in them._

_"I'll practice, I promise!" Rosekit meowed, encouraged. "I will become the best warrior SunClan has ever seen!"_

_Larchkit snorted, rolling her eyes. "Second to me, of course." She sniffed and glanced at Ashkit. "I mean, maybe third. Ashkit will be a great warrior, I know that. And he doesn't even practice!"_

_Something in Rosekit's mind just broke. She was so tired of being pushed around by Larchkit! It wasn't fair! Rosekit let out a hiss of irritation and faced her sister. "You aren't so brave yourself! You can't even swim! But I can!"_

_"I can swim!" Larchkit objected, giving her fur a few embarrassed licks. "It was just that one time that my leg hurt. I would prove it to you, but I can't. We have no ponds in camp."_

_Stonekit shrugged, a glint of mischievousness glowing in his eyes. "So? Let's sneak out. I know there's a river close to camp. Prove it, if you're so great. Let's go swimming."_

* * *

Rosethorn shuddered at the memory. They did sneak out, like most kits do, but only Rosekit came back. Stonekit and Larchkit both drowned due to Rosethorn's dare. Ever since then water terrified her.

But Rosethorn wasn't terrified now. She needed to continue her plan. Dappleleaf couldn't see her, fine, so it was some mind game that that strange loner Ginger taught her. She could still do it, and she could still hurt Dappleleaf in the process.

_That's right. Get it together, Rosethorn. You are better than them. You can beat them. _She shut her eyes and started back, her hopes growing with each paw step closer to camp. "I just need to try harder..."

Dappleleaf wasn't her target. No, Rosethorn preyed on a weaker cat, an unsuspecting cat. She would need to apologize to him, maybe give him the consolation that he wasn't her first pick.

Ashfall was in Goldenspot's den. He didn't appear injured, and he seemed concerned. "So it's possible?" he spoke. "That she saw Rosethorn? I just thought it was stress and everything. She still mourns Creamstep, you know?"

Goldenspot shrugged, shaking her head. "I've heard tales of the dead actually appearing to the living. I thought maybe it was kit tales, but if Dappleleaf says she sees Rosethorn then she might be telling the truth."

Rosethorn went rigid. Since when did Ashfall believe his babbling mate? She felt a rush of fear run through her. "You can do it!" she encouraged herself, shutting her eyes.

She focused hard...really hard. She wanted so badly to become visible to Ashfall. The want was what would break into his mind.

Strength drained from Rosethorn, making her legs go weak, and yet Ashfall seemed oblivious to her efforts. "No!" she let out a hiss, shuddering. She had failed. She was a failure. "This cannot be happening!"

Rosethorn whirled around and ducked out of the medicine cat's den, furious. "It's not fair! Why me? I didn't deserve to die! I deserved Ashfall as my mate. Dappleleaf could have any tom she wanted, and yet she chose mine? The thief!"

Rosethorn stormed to the edge of camp, worry picking at her gut. She was so captured in her thoughts of pity, however, that she missed the small commotion that was seizing SunClan.

"Right there!" A tiny apprentice cried out, staring in her direction furiously. "A rogue...a loner! Why aren't you doing anything?" She glanced up at her mentor, curious. "Why is she here?"

"No cat is there!" the warrior snapped, irritation flickering in his eyes. "Mistypaw, you might want to check in with Goldenspot. You clearly didn't get enough sleep last night _or_ you are sick."

Mistypaw let out a hiss of annoyance, her gaze fixating on Rosethorn. "I know what I see," she muttered, turning around and padding to the freshkill pile, her tail lashing.

Rosethorn perked up. _What? Is she talking about me? _Hope surged in Rosethorn. She leapt to her paws and darted to Mistypaw's side. The apprentice flinched the closer Rosethorn neared, but remained silent.

"You are not seeing things," Rosethorn blurted out. "Well, yes you are. You are the only cat who can see me...you're special." She could work with this mess, she could still have a plan. "I'm Rosethorn...from StarClan."

"Rosethorn?" Mistypaw whispered in disbelief. "I heard stories about you. Weren't you the cat who started a war? Murdered?" The apprentice sniffed. "You got what you deserved when Dappleleaf killed you herself."

Rosethorn flinched at the stinging words. _Okay, so she's educated. _"First off, that mangey she-cat didn't kill me. Her poor excuse for a sister did. Secondly, I've done some things that I am not proud of, but I've changed. I really have."

"I don't want to hear it," Mistypaw snapped, ears flattening. "Do me a favor and leave me alone, okay? I don't need a murderer following me around." She whirled around and started for the apprentice's den, tail flicking with irritation.

"Great. Just my luck," Rosethorn muttered, annoyed. "Well, this is all you have, Rosethorn, and you had better find a way to work with it." She rolled her eyes as she started talking to herself. It was a habit that she had picked up on ever since Dappleleaf had disappeared a few sunrises ago.

Rosethorn got up and started for the entrance. Perhaps her time was better spent trying to get some other cat to see her. Mistypaw seemed stubborn and persistent, and there seemed to be no way she was letting Rosethorn anywhere near her. _Unless I prove that I have changed. I'd need a StarClan sent signal to prove that, and I doubt they're doing me any favors. _

Ideas passed straight through Rosethorn. Wandering the forest wasn't helping either, unlike it had done in her apprentice days. She was at a loss. Her mind used to whip up schemes and make them happen, but now each idea seemed too farfetched and impossible.

Rosethorn may have been sent to the Dark Forest, but StarClan was on her side at that moment. The shrill yowls for help that pierced the quiet forest only made Rosethorn brighten. This was an opportunity, a chance!

Rosethorn collected herself, containing the excitement that rushed through her. Another yowl rang around the forest. Rosethorn listened to the echo, glancing around and trying to figure out the source. "Come on, get it together," she urged herself, worried.

It wasn't the screams that gave away the attacked cat's location, but the scent of fox. Rosethorn whirled around and started toward it, her heart racing as though it was an actual fight.

"Help! Help me, I can't see!"

Rosethorn burst into a clearing, glancing around. A grey apprentice was curled up at the edge, blood matting her fur, especially on her face. The fox stood tail lengths away from her, snarling.

Rosethorn hesitated, debating on her next move. As she was about to go for the fox, a patrol of cats darted through the bushes, their fur standing up. "Get Riverpaw out of here!" Sagewhisker ordered, her ears flattening.

"R-Riverpaw!" Mistypaw, who stood by the deputy, cried out. She bolted to the wounded apprentice's side, concerned. "Come on. We have to get you back to camp, now!"

Rosethorn didn't wait any longer. She needed to move quick. The white she-cat threw herself at the ginger creature, raking her claws along its stomach. "Go, Mistypaw!" she called out, averting the apprentice's attention to herself. "Get out of here!"

Rosethorn heard the muffled pawsteps as Riverpaw and Mistypaw staggered away from the battle. Rosethorn released her grip on the fox, jumping back. She stepped back, priding herself in her accomplishment. Surely saving Riverpaw, or pretending to, would gain Mistypaw's trust.

* * *

"Stop, leave me be!" Mistypaw hissed, shaking her head. "Why me, okay? Why haunt me?"

"I just want to help you," Rosethorn attempted to explain, lost for words. "I saved your sister, didn't I?" She met Mistypaw's glowing eyes, searching for any sign of sympathy.

Mistypaw snorted, rolling her eyes. "So what? I don't care, and the clan could've handled it perfectly. You are a monster."

"I have changed!"

"You haven't proved it!" Mistypaw retorted quietly, the amount of annoyance slowly building up in her voice. The she-cat turned away.

"You need to give me a chance to prove it, alright?" Rosethorn pleaded, desperation picking at her. "Give me a chance?"

* * *

**Okay? So I am eager to hear your thoughts! Write a review and let me know! I'm hoping for 63 for a new chapter!**

**Next chapter: Suspicions about Sparrow begin to rise, throwing Rainstorm into the middle of the controversy. She tries her best to defend him, leading her to follow a trail in an attempt to find proof of his innocence.**

**Question: What type of cat do you think Rosethorn COULD'VE been if her siblings hadn't drowned? Let me know!**


	5. Abandon All Hope

**Ohh, what is this? Chapter five? Anyway, this is another chapter in Rainstorm's perspective. I have to confess, I like writing two completely different storylines. It's a nice change. Who Will Be Betrayed had many plotlines, but they all intertwined in a way. Now that Dappleleaf and Rainstorm are apart they have two entirely different stories. It's fun to switch between the two.**

**Anyway, here's the fact: Creamstep's first appearance in this story with be in chapter nine.**

* * *

"So where was he, then?" Timberfall asked skeptically, surveying his daughter with suspicion. "Don't lie for him, Rainstorm. It makes you look guilty as well, and I know that you are not. I don't want you blamed for the crime he committed."

Rainstorm turned away from her father, irritated. "I am not lying for him! And since when do you care about my well-being, hmm? You abandoned us for your new kits, remember? You barely grieved over Creamstep! You and Foxstep should start a group of cats who easily forget their loved ones!"

Timberfall recoiled from her harsh words. He sighed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he said slowly. "Clearly you haven't grown up enough and you don't know what's best for you. Stop letting your feelings control your actions, Rainstorm. I know you care for Sparrow, but he is a cold blooded murderer, and you need to-"

"Just stop!" Rainstorm snapped, whirling around and facing him. "Sorry, but I am not going to listen to the suggestions from my father who barely looked at me as an apprentice. Don't pretend like you care suddenly. You are only interested because it's the main gossip of the clan!"

Timberfall's eyes narrowed. "Don't say things like that. I have lost two of my daughters. Creamstep was ripped away from us all, and Dappleleaf made a choice without regarding how it effected the rest of us. You are all I have left, and we need to look out for each other."

Rainstorm rolled her eyes. She got to her paws and pushed past her father, exiting the warrior's den. She ducked her head, embarrassed knowing that their conversation had been projected to anyone tail lengths away from the den.

"Where's Sparrow?" Rainstorm demanded, facing Rockheart, who was sitting at the edge of camp. The tom's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

"Listen, Rainstorm," Rockheart started, taking a deep, calming breath. Rainstorm let out a sigh of frustration, ready for another speech. "The way I acted to you...it was wrong. I lashed out because Hawkfeather meant a lot to me. I know why you are defending Sparrow. You love him, but you need to see it, Rainstorm. He's a killer."

Rainstorm flattened her ears. "Where. Is. He?" she growled, her tail flicking. "I am so sick of hearing all these sympathetic speeches! Sparrow is innocent, why can no other cat realize it?"

Rockheart sighed. "He's in the medicine cat's den," the tom finally meowed, giving her a worried stare. "Be careful, Rainstorm." He got up and started for a group of onlooking cats who were watching her.

Rainstorm ignored the countless stares burning into her pelt. She glanced at the medicine cat's den, then started forward. "Wait," she paused, turning around. "I want to know. Why does no cat believe me? Or Sparrow? Hawkfeather was dying and delusional!"

Rockheart shrugged. "We are not taking the word of a dying cat as seriously as Foxstep's. He said that you two were talking during the time of the attack, not with Sparrow like you said. Every cat knows you are lying."

Rainstorm froze. _Foxstep? Why would he tell others that I was with him? It puts a bad light on Sparrow! _As the shock died, anger rose up. Rainstorm scanned the camp, searching for the ginger pelt that she used to love seeing.

"Hey!" she called once she spotted him, her tone in no way friendly. "How dare you! How dare you betray Sparrow like that!" She stalked right up to the ginger warrior, glaring up at him. "You traitor! How could you?"

Foxstep blinked, processing what was happening. Once he realized what she was upset about, he spoke, "Rainstorm...you have to understand that I did it for you!" Rainstorm opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Just listen, please? Cats were getting suspicious about you as well, thinking maybe that you two planned a murder. So I had to reveal that we were together."

Rainstorm opened her mouth to reply, but was left speechless. "Why?" Rainstorm asked slowly, shutting her eyes. "Why fall in love with me, Foxstep? And so soon after Creamstep? May I remind you that I am her sister!"

Foxstep's composition wavered. "Don't," he whispered, shutting his eyes. "Don't...don't mention Creamstep. I can't deal with thinking about her...if I do then I lose it. Don't you get it? I am _not_ over Creamstep. I won't ever be."

Rainstorm paused, puzzled. "Oh," she gasped, blinking and realization hitting her. "You never really fell for me, did you? It's just a distraction...from Creamstep."

"Yes," Foxstep admitted, looking down. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't deserve that. But it's too much to think about her. I needed to focus on something else, and granted I didn't pick the best option."

Rainstorm nodded, understanding now. "It's okay, Foxstep. There is nothing to forgive. But it's okay to still be grieving about her, you know? I still miss her, and I know that Dappleleaf does as well. You don't have to move on, or you can when you're ready. You don't need a distraction, especially me."

Foxstep nodded, sighing. "You know, for a while there I thought I actually had feelings for you. Probably your eyes. They are just like Creamstep's." He nodded. "But it doesn't matter now. I was foolish to think Creamstep could be forgotten by lies."

Rainstorm nodded her head, sympathetic. "I would love to stay and chat with my best friend, but Sparrow needs my help." She glanced down at her paws. "I am so lost right now Foxstep. I...I know Sparrow didn't kill any cat. But all these cats saying that he did...I don't know what to believe anymore. I won't abandon him."

Foxstep tilted his head to the side. "The evidence is against him at this point, you do realize. Still, Sparrow isn't the type of cat to kill. The _obvious_ evidence points to him, but not the real clues." He paused. "Think about it. He had no fur between him claws and no trace of blood on him. It wasn't like he washed it out because he wasn't wet!"

Rainstorm brightened. _He's right! There is still proof that can help Sparrow! _"You're right." Suddenly it felt like a weight had been lifted from Rainstorm's shoulders. Was it because there was hope that Sparrow was innocent? _But I knew that all along. I would never doubt him. Ever._

"Come on," Foxstep urged, standing. "If there were that many clues without any information, then there could still be some where Hawkfeather was attacked." He gave her an encouraging stare. "It'll be okay, Rainstorm."

* * *

"This is sickening," Rainstorm murmured, scanning the scene in front of her. "Hawkfeather was attacked here, though. What type of monster did this?" Her eyes raked over the dried blood spatters on the rocks, trees, and leaves around the clearing.

Foxstep shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know. But clearly there was blood, and there was none on Sparrow whatsoever." He shrugged. "Surely that's enough?"

"No," Rainstorm meowed, swallowing. "The clan is out to get him. I don't know why. He has done nothing but earn their loyalty. Still, he is the outsider and there is still evidence against him. We can't erase what Hawkfeather said. I don't know why she would say it, either."

Foxstep tasted the air, cringing. "Hawkfeather's scent is still here. However, Sparrow's scent isn't here...not the faintest trace. Rainstorm, isn't it obvious by now that he is innocent. Hawkfeather could've been confused, or she could've been meaning to continue a sentence."

Rainstorm glanced around. _It's not enough. They all will believe what they want to believe. There needs to be more proof. The only way Rockheart will give up this pursuit of Sparrow is if the real murderer is caught. _"Hey Foxstep," Rainstorm said slowly. "If Sparrow didn't kill Hawkfeather, then who did?"

The ginger tom hesitated, unsure. "Well, there is no scent of rogue in the territory...or foxes or badgers." He shuddered. "Another clan mate? Definitely not. I honestly don't know."

Rainstorm let out a hiss of frustration. "Then it doesn't matter what evidence we gather! If there is no murderer then all signs lead to Sparrow!" She shook her head, thinking rapidly. "No foxes...no badgers...It has to be a clan mate. There must be some cat framing Sparrow."

She whirled around to face the sight where Hawkfeather must've been ambushed. She glanced frantically around, searching for snags of fur or other clues, and then she glanced up. But she gasped at what was above her. Rainstorm nearly leapt out of her skin at the sight.

"What? What is it?" Foxstep exclaimed. "What's wrong? You look like you nearly saw a ghost or something!"

Rainstorm trembled, blinking. She glanced back up, and it was gone...whatever it was. Rainstorm tried to erase the image from her brain, but she was just so sure that she had seen him...

"Sparrowpaw," Rainstorm whispered, her voice barely audible. "I saw him...I swear. He's gone now. But I saw I him...sitting in the tree. He was watching us."

Foxstep looked at the tree, then back at her. "What? Sparrowpaw? Who is that, even? Wasn't he that apprentice who died moons ago in the battle against DuskClan or something? Why in the name of StarClan would he appear to you? That's ridiculous, Rainstorm."

Rainstorm cringed at the thought. "No...he has every reason to torment me. I...he died in that battle. I was the one w-who killed him. And I killed him without good reason, Foxstep. I murdered him." She shut her eyes, wishing she hadn't, but she had.

* * *

_"Oof!" Rainpaw yelped as pain shot through her side. She didn't even see what had happened, but realized she was sprawling on the ground. She gasped as she saw Sparrowpaw looming over her. _

_"Do I need to save you again Thistlefur?" he snapped the the she-cat, who rolled her eyes in response. The two exchanged a glance before turning back to Rainpaw, who tried to plan her escape. With two cats against her, her odds were slim. Still, one was an apprentice and the other was apprentice sized._

_Thistlefur struck out, clawing Rainpaw's ears. Rainpaw winced as her ears were torn, but she tried to remain thinking about her escape. "Stop!" she yelped as Sparrowpaw had started to shred at her stomach. "Please! It's my first fight!"_

_"First fight? Well, in that case, let's just let you go unscathed," Thistlefur meowed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think so."_

_Rainpaw had got what she needed, which was for them to relax just a touch so she could have a chance to dart away. Her paws shot out and she quickly knocked Sparrowpaw off his paws. The tom gasped, eyes widened with surprise as Rainpaw pinned him to the ground . Thistlefur prepared herself to lunge at Rainpaw, but Rainpaw held her paw threateningly over Sparrowpaw's throat. "Don't," she warned, ears flat. "Or I will kill him."_

_Thistlefur let out a hiss, her eyes flashing darkly. "No, you won't. You're a weak apprentice." She stared at Rainpaw, her voice challenging._

_"His death will be because of you," Rainpaw snarled, grimacing at what she was prepared to do. She pressed her paw down harder on Sparrowpaw's throat. "Last chance to help him."_

_"You're bluffing," Thistlefur snapped, yet a flicker of fear and uncertainty lit her gaze. "You would never."_

_Rainpaw took a deep breath, trying to avoid thinking about her future actions. She dug her claws into Sparrowpaw's exposed neck._

* * *

Rainstorm tried to not think about the memory. "Nevermind. I'm tired and worried. I'm imagining things that aren't there. Let's go." She got to her paws and tried to shrug off the jittery feeling that overwhelmed her.

_Wait, what did Foxstep say about Hawkfeather? That she wasn't finished her sentence when she died? _It hit Rainstorm suddenly. _Was she trying to say something else? Not Sparrow, but Sparrowpaw? _Rainstorm hesitated, pausing to think. _How realistic is that, Rainstorm? Sparrowpaw couldn't even get down here, let alone kill a cat. It's impossible. I am only seeing what I want to see._

"Are you okay?" Foxstep asked, concerned. He tilted his head to the side, noticing her troubled look. "Let's just go. We got a lot of evidence for today. The sun is going down so we had better get back before we're accused of murder."

Rainstorm stayed silent, wanting to speak but her throat was dry. Finally she found her words. "Um...yeah. Let's go. I was just...just thinking about things." She nodded and took a few steps forward, shaky. "Let's get back. Come on."

Rainstorm shut her eyes, trying to calm down. She knew that Sparrowpaw couldn't actually be there framing Sparrow, but she wanted to believe it.

As they exited out of the clearing, Rainstorm glanced behind her one last time, and her heart plummeted again. There, sitting in the center of the clearing, was Sparrowpaw.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Let me know in a review please! I'm hoping for 78 reviews for a new chapter!**

**Next chapter: Dappleleaf starts to recover from the past moons of trauma. She encourages Ginger to join SunClan, insisting that he will be able to help. Uncertain of the new warrior, Ashfall starts a conflict and Dappleleaf is forced to take a side.**

**Question: What do you think of Sparrowpaw's sudden appearance?**


	6. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Sooooo here is chapter six! Yay! This is in Dappleleaf's perspective. I have written SO many chapters ahead and I'm like, "Yes, this is exciting" and I have to realize that on here the story is further back in the plot line. Sigh. Oh well.**

**I have to say that I am so close to writing a chapter with a planned Creamstep appearance! I never imagined I would miss her character this much! **

**FACT: When writing the three sisters, I wrote Dappleleaf as the kind, compassionate one, Creamstep the resourceful one, and Rainstorm as the impulsive, emotional and loyal one.**

* * *

"Really? Dappleleaf, I know I was harsh about it at first. I believe you now, okay? I want to help! Just talk to me!"

Dappleleaf sighed, pausing and surveying Ashfall. "I know you do. But I'm fine now, I promise. Trust me, I would never protect Rosethorn...not in a million years!"

Ashfall sighed, nodding. "Fine...okay I believe you. Promise me that you will talk to me, though? Please, Dappleleaf? And the fact that it was a rogue who helped you...it seems suspicious, is all."

Dappleleaf nodded quickly. "Sure. Of course I'll always look for your help." She took a step forward, looking into his amber eyes. "Ashfall, you need to stop worrying about me, alright? I've noticed a, well, a difference in your mood. I still remember you as an apprentice, and you acted differently."

Ashfall tilted his head to the side. "Well, of course. I was an apprentice! I mean, I was young and it wasn't like it is now. So much has happened in the past moons."

"The only difference between then and the present is that you didn't have a weight on your shoulders all the time. And right now you shouldn't. You should be just as carefree as you used to be. I'm fine and everyone is fine, so you can stop worrying." Dappleleaf took another step closer.

Ashfall shut his eyes. "Yes. Okay, maybe you're right." He hesitated, then smirked. "That's a first, then?"

"Hey!" Dappleleaf squealed, giving him a shove. "I think it was more like the other way around!"

Ashfall rolled his eyes and gave her cheek a lick. "Okay, lets agree to disagree? I mean, one of us is right, obviously, but for the sake of your pride I'll just let it slide!"

"You mean for _your_ pride! It's okay not to be right, Ashfall, don't beat yourself up," Dappleleaf teased, starting for the entrance to the warrior's den. Her heart was fluttering just like it had done moons ago, and she loved the feeling. They were just happy again, and it felt good. "I've got to go, okay?"

Ashfall's eyes, which were lit with enjoyment, suddenly fell. "You're going to visit with the loner?" he asked slowly, shaking his head. "It's suspicious, okay?"

"Stop, you're worrying again. He is really helpful in making sure Rosethorn stays away," Dappleleaf explained, slightly exasperated since they had gone over this particular topic multiple times.

Ashfall nodded. "Just be careful, please?"

"I promise."

* * *

Dappleleaf weaved her way through the forest, stepping over the border marking without thinking twice. She kept walking until she was a good distance away from the territories. She paused, glancing around. "Ginger?" she called out.

While Ashfall didn't trust the loner, Dappleleaf did. He had saved her life, and he had become a genuinely good friend over the course of time since they had first met. He had wanted to help her and now they were close as they tried to figure out Rosethorn's plan.

"Here," Ginger meowed, hopping out of a shrub. He glanced around. "No Ashfall?" he questioned, a slightly disappointed look coming over his face. "I am assuming he doesn't want to meet me."

"It's okay, Ginger," Dappleleaf meowed. "He'll warm up to the idea. He just is wary of loners, is all." She paused. "But Ginger...this isn't working either way. We meet here every other sunrise hoping to discover Rosethorn's plan, but for what? She's gone now! Why do we need to know her plan?"

"In case she ever tries again," Ginger explained. He sighed. "You're right, though. Coming out here this often...it's going to raise suspicion. I'm sure the first thought would be that you're meeting with your sister, but it is really risky for you."

"I know," Dappleleaf replied, sighing. "Which is why I am asking you this. Will you...would you ever consider joining SunClan?"

Ginger's eyes widened with shock. "Oh...I don't know. Clan life doesn't really work for me. I take care of myself."

"Ginger, come on, you can be a part of something. Every cat will watch out for you, and they will care about you. Consider it, won't you?" Dappleleaf urged hopefully. "And then you can meet Ashfall. You two can get to know each other and we will have more help if we really want to catch Rosethorn!"

* * *

"Hollowstar? Where is he?" Sagewhisker demanded, glancing around. There was a cluster of cats behind her, shielding something. Dappleleaf squinted and breathed a sigh of relief when she caught sight of ginger fur.

Ashfall's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "A rogue," he commented distastefully. "What loner wants to join a clan?" He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "And Hollowstar will most likely allow it. He's soft."

Dappleleaf gave him a quizzical stare. "Ashfall, that's Ginger. He's the loner who saved me. And it was my idea that he joined SunClan, not his. He was actually reluctant."

Ashfall paused, uncertain. "Dappleleaf...," his voice trailed off, at a loss. "Why, though? You have it under control. I've told you before that I doubt we would get along, and to be honest I wish you would confide with me rather than him."

Dappleleaf sighed, leaning closer to Ashfall. "Is someone jealous? That's cute."

Ashfall rolled his eyes. "As if. If anyone is jealous its you. I don't know why, but I know for certain that I, Ashfall, am not jealous. It's not like I have anything to be jealous about anyway."

Dappleleaf nodded, but said in a serious voice. "Ginger and I are friends, that's all. The only reason I talk to him about Rosethorn over you is that he actually experienced what I did. Being haunted by a dead cat, I mean."

Ashfall's gaze grew unhappy again, making Dappleleaf wince. She might've said the wrong thing to diffuse the situation. "Well, I guess you're right. How could I possibly understand anything to do with Rosethorn? I only grew up with her, lived with her, and trained with her. Its not like I have stood against her in battle or anything," he muttered sarcastically.

Dappleleaf sighed, shutting her eyes. "Ashfall stop that! Okay? You know what I mean! Why make a huge deal about it?" She lowered her voice slightly. "You need to just relax. Give Ginger a chance. You will like him as well. Please, Ashfall, I could really use your support right now."

Ashfall rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Why not just get support from your new best friend."

* * *

"Gingerfur! Gingerfur! Gingerfur!"

Dappleleaf half-heartedly joined in with the chanting for the new warrior. Yes, Gingerfur now being a part of SunClan smoothed out some complications in her life, but apparently it created others as well. She cast a look over at Ashfall, who was sitting near the edge of camp and merely watching the ceremony.

Dappleleaf took a wary step in his direction, but paused. _No. I have done nothing wrong. Since when is he like this? He needs time to calm down and realize what a helpful and good friend Gingerfur is._

"Dappleleaf, right?"

Dappleleaf jumped at the sound of her name. "Wha...yes." She faced the speaker, relaxing when she saw Gingerfur. "Oh hey...strange foreign cat I have never ever met before."

"I guess I'm a warrior now. It feels odd. I can't quite get used to the feeling, if I'm being frank." Gingerfur glanced around. "It is going to take some time before I settle into a clan. It's all so strange."

Dappleleaf nodded. "I guess I have an idea of what it's like. I mean, I wasn't a born SunClan cat. But trust me, my loyalty...it's all here." She looked down, thinking of her sister, Rainstorm, who was the only reason to miss LeafClan. Those cats...they were scavengers at times. Attacking their own clan mates and casting others out. It was brutal, and Dappleleaf never realized how much her home clan schemed.

"What if you ever went into battle against them?" Gingerfur asked curiously. "I mean, clearly you wouldn't fight your sister or your friends. But what about your mentor? Is it possible that you still harbor faith in that clan, that you still care?"

Dappleleaf opened her mouth to deny it, but paused to think for a moment. "Yes, it's possible. Streamskip is a good cat. I doubt Hollowstar would ever send me in to battle against them, though. He knows I'm loyal, but I doubt he would risk it."

Gingerfur nodded. He started for a quieter corner of camp, gesturing her to follow him. "Come here, I have important news," he whispered, glancing around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.

Dappleleaf followed him to the edge of camp. "Yes?" she asked, puzzled. As much as she hated Rosethorn and everything she intended, Ashfall's words held truth to them. What were they doing? She was gone. There was not an actual point to uncovering her secrets and plans.

"I figured it out," Gingerfur meowed softly, eyes bright with excitement. "I know what Rosethorn wanted to do. Thank StarClan she failed at her plan. She does get credit for coming up with this astounding idea, though."

Dappleleaf leaned forward. "What if it?" she demanded eagerly. "I mean, I just figured she planned to torture me. She wanted me dead."

Gingerfur took a deep breath. "She wanted you to die, right? She wanted your life. Don't you see? If she took _your_ life, then _she_ could have it. Meaning she would be alive."

"Wait, what? A life? That's not...a life isn't an object. You can't just take it." Dappleleaf objected slowly, unsure and baffled.

"Yes, I thought about that. But they are given and taken away. Your clan leaders get eight extra lives given to them. When you died...Rosethorn wanted to somehow do the same thing and take your life and keep it herself."

Dappleleaf blinked, stunned. "This is a bit farfetched, don't you think?"

"But possible."

"Yeah, possible...I guess."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm hoping for 88 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter: Rainstorm finds herself seeing the dead Sparrowpaw. She starts putting the pieces together about the murders in LeafClan.**

**Question: Does Rosethorn's plan make sense now? Was it unexpected? **


	7. What Lies Beneath

**_Yay!_ Here is chapter 7 as promised. Hopefully it is enjoyed. I have been extremely busy that I haven't been getting to this story (my apologies). I will try and be better about it!**

**Fact: I have the whole story "written" out so far.**

* * *

_He's here. He is here. No, stop it. He is not. You are seeing what you want to see. Think. No, stop thinking. You're making yourself more delusional. Get it together, Rainstorm. Stop thinking about it. Focus on proving Sparrow's innocence. Just get Foxstep and sort through all the clues._

Rainstorm finally opened her eyes, wincing at the light that poked through the warriors den. She pricked her ears and heard commotion from the camp. After glancing around, she realized she was the only one left in the den.

Rainstorm let out a sigh of frustration at that fact. Ever since Sparrow was accused, cats treated her like the most incapable creature ever. Not once had she been woken for patrol, or even asked to go on patrol. The only time she went out was when she requested it. Her clan mates pitied her. She was the cat in love and trying to defend a murderer. They felt bad for her, and Rainstorm hated it.

After waiting for some time, Rainstorm got to her paws and ducked out of the den, noticing some quick glances in her direction.

Rainstorm ignored them and headed to the edge of camp, casually peering at the sky. _Sun high? They let me sleep until sun high? _Rainstorm dug her claws into the ground, shutting her eyes.

"Rainstorm, hey."

Rainstorm blinked her eyes open, surprised to see Mintflower standing in front of her with a mouse at her paws. "Yes?" Rainstorm meowed, not even bothering to greet the she-cat.

"I was thinking...I brought this for you," Mintflower said, nudging the mouse in Rainstorm's direction. "I know this has been hard for you. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to any cat then you can talk to me. Oh, and I know this isn't my business, but your father is really trying. He isn't at fault here, remember? I know, I know. He did pay a lot of attention to his new mate and kits. But what is to be expected? The important thing is that he is here for you now, so-"

"Can you please just stop?" Rainstorm snapped, her tail beginning to flick. "Don't pity me, alright? I don't need your pity. If you actually cared then you would make an effort to see that maybe Sparrow is innocent. But no, you will believe whatever you want to believe. I can't stop that. But for StarClan's sake, can you all just stop trying to tell me its okay? It's _not_ okay!"

Mintflower's eyes widened, but the expression that came after made Rainstorm cringe. Pity. More pity. Surrounding cats that overheard gave Rainstorm sympathetic stares, some even took a step forward to comfort her.

"Rainstorm," Rockheart meowed, padding forward. "Enough, okay?" His tone of voice was different...unsympathetic. "You are whining that we never look to see the possibility of Sparrow's innocence, but have you ever considered the possibility of his guilt?"

Rainstorm bristled at his comment. "I can't even...His guilt? There are no clues that lead to him other than what Hawkfeather said. No fur in his claws, no blood, not even a trace of his scent at the scene? And guess what else? How dare you say I am whining to cats! I never speak my thoughts to anyone unless they bring it up, in which case I will gladly tell them what I am thinking!"

Rockheart sighed as though she was being unreasonable and blinded by emotions. He opened his mouth to speak, but Foxstep came forward. "Just go. Leave. All of you."

Rockheart gave the younger tom a dangerous stare. "Excuse me? Do not tell me to leave. You have no right and absolutely no authority."

Foxstep's gaze narrowed. "Well, I'll only say it one more time. Leave. Don't bother Rainstorm any more. And if you think Sparrow is guilty, then its _you_ who is blinded by emotions."

Rockheart opened his mouth to speak, but Mintflower nudged him away, mumbling some rubbish to him along the lines of "it's not worth it." The two cats walked away while the small crowd broke up and regrouped in smaller portions.

Rainstorm looked away. She dug her claws into the ground and shut her eyes, hoping the anger would slowly die down inside of her. "They don't even want me to see Sparrow, you know? They advise against it. They keep him penned up in the medicine cats den. A innocent cat!"

"Rainstorm, I know," Foxstep meowed, coming up beside her. "You can't listen to them. StarClan is on Sparrow's side."

Rainstorm nodded, blinking her eyes open. She gasped, jumping back startled. Quickly, she shut her eyes again and opened them, but he was still there. And he couldn't be, right? He was dead!

"Rainstorm?" Foxstep asked curiously. "What's wrong, you looked scared out of your fur!"

Rainstorm kept her gaze fixated on Sparrowpaw, but spoke softly to Foxstep. "I'm just...tired. I really need some space to myself, if that's okay." She narrowed her eyes, swiftly checking to see if any other cat noticed a deceased, DuskClan apprentice in their camp, but no cat did.

Wordlessly, Foxstep left. Rainstorm slowly started for a secluded corner of camp. She felt her paws begin to shake and her stomach churned. _You'r imagining things again. Stop it, Rainstorm. You are torturing yourself. Get it together, right now._

After Rainstorm felt she was in a quiet enough place, she turned around, praying to StarClan her mind was only playing tricks on her. But he was still there, no emotions written on his face.

"Sp-Sparrowpaw?" Rainstorm choked out, wincing as the dead cat took another paw step closer. "No, Rainstorm, get yourself together. This whole murder thing, it's making you crazy!"

"Crazy? Yeah, I'll agree to that. But you are not crazy for seeing me here."

Sparrowpaw's voice sent chills down Rainstorm's spine. "Sparrowpaw? How are you even...how are you even here right now? You...you died."

"Oh, that's right, and who killed me?" Sparrowpaw meowed, stepping closer. "Who killed me? I think you know the answer to that question, Rainstorm. Answer me." At her continued silence, Sparrowpaw's voice got louder. "Who killed me, Rainstorm?"

"...Me." Rainstorm whispered. "And I'm sorry, I really am. I regret it, but I had to. You know that." She recoiled away from the approaching tom. "I had no choice. You ganged up on me with that other cat. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have let me go. But you killed me instead. I could be alive right now. I could have a mate and kits and be a strong warrior. I could have had all that, but now I am dead. And let's just say, I can hold a grudge."

Rainstorm swallowed, unsure of what he was implying. "Why aren't you in StarClan?" she whispered softly. "You were a good cat, Sparrowpaw. You died young, but what did you ever do that you couldn't go to StarClan?"

"I didn't do anything, actually." Sparrowpaw meowed. He glanced at his paws, shrugging. "I guess you noticed I don't have stars twinkling in my pelt. Well let me tell you. I made a choice. I could stay, pointlessly, in StarClan watching you frolic with your family, or I could have revenge. I chose revenge."

"What are you saying?" Rainstorm demanded, a hint of confidence sneaking its way into her voice. "Sparrowpaw, are you implying that you would hurt my loved ones? Your battle is with me. Not Sparrow, not Dappleleaf, not Ashfall, and not Foxstep!"

Sparrow paused, then nodded. "You're right. They have done nothing to deserve what is coming to them. They are a casualty of war. You have yourself to thank for that. I'm guessing Hawkfeather really hates you right about now. You're the reason she is dead. Not to mention that Sparrow doesn't even know that it is your fault he is being accused of murder."

Rainstorm fell silent, but when she spoke her voice had a dangerous tone in it. "It is not my fault, it is yours. And whatever game you're playing needs to stop. They are innocent victims, just like you were! You can settle your grudge with me, do not bring my family into it."

"Clearly Dappleleaf inherited all the smarts in the family. Actually, she fell head over paws with a cat from another clan. I take that back. Creamstep must've been the lucky one. It's a shame she died." Sparrow rolled his eyes, then grew very serious. "Are you stupid? Hurting your loved ones is the best way to harm you. Get it now?"

Rainstorm's eyes narrowed. "I want to hear you say it. Did you kill Hawkfeather? Are you behind all this? Say it."

Sparrow became very smug. "I killed Hawkfeather with my own two paws. She didn't even know what was happening to her. And just as she was about to say my name, I finished her off. No cat could see that, obviously."

"You fool," Rainstorm snapped, her fur bristling. "You just told me your whole plan! I know everything, and I will go to Brackenstar. I will get Sparrow released and your name will forever be remembered as the cat who died miserably and made a petty attempt at revenge."

"And you think your little LeafClan leader if going to believe you? I think not. He'll probably dismiss it as hallucinations from all the stress. Maybe order you off patrols and under all day watch. Oh, and just for the sake of crushing your feelings, I will be remembered as the young apprentice who was murdered in battle."

* * *

_Listen, Brackenstar, this is hard to believe, but it isn't Sparrow. It's Sparrowpaw! He has a grudge against me since I killed him...No, don't say that. Say that we fought and it resulted in his death. That sounds better, right? Okay, again. Brackenstar, I know this sounds a little crazy, but Sparrowpaw is killing the cats, not Sparrow._

Rainstorm let out a hiss of frustration. There was absolutely no way that she could phrase it without her sounding insane. But Sparrowpaw couldn't just get away with it. Sparrow couldn't be framed for murder, especially because of her.

But Sparrowpaw was right. This wasn't going to work, not the way she planned it. She had to be smarter than him. She had to outsmart the genius. She had to trick the trickster.

_Please, oh please, StarClan. Help me._

* * *

**_Well, what do you think of it? Leave reviews please!_**

**Next chapter: Rosethorn tries to manage with her situation. Forming a web of lies to get Mistypaw to help her, she starts to gain hope of her return to the land of the living.**

**Question: What do you think of Sparrowpaw's plan?**


End file.
